


Reinstated

by CalamityJess



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Reinstated

_"Consider yourself reinstated, Commander"_

She’d spent six months learning to accept the fact that her military career was finally over. At first she was devastated. Angry. But as the days dragged on, she realized maybe she was good with it. She had never meant to make it a career. She’d only enlisted because it was expected of her, considering who her parents were. Get in, earn enough to save for the future, get her education benefits, get out. She had wanted to be a therapist for special needs kids. She was especially interested in equine therapy. 

But that hadn’t happened. Akuze was just the beginning. That had made her a name. A survivor. But then came Saren and the Geth…the praise, the hero worship. The doubts of everyone with power enough to fight what was coming. It happened again with the Collectors, even though she’d been with Cerberus, technically she was still Alliance. Still a hero, still doubted.

Only two people in the entire Alliance believed in her findings. That wasn’t enough to justify fighting to stay a part of it. She was ready to go. She often found it amusing how many earth kids dreamed of going to the stars. She was born among them, and her feet ached for solid ground, roots. She had 6 months left of her twelve on house arrest, then she’d be free of it. 

Then the Reapers came, and she was dragged back into the thick of it. Put in the lead. She didn’t want it. She’d never wanted it. But to have what she did want, she’d have to fight like hell. 

We fight, or we die. 


End file.
